In a double bearing reel for fishing, it has been known to use a line guide holder provided with a level winding mechanism. The level winding mechanism includes a traverse cam which reciprocates a line guide horizontally to effect the horizontal and uniform winding of a fishing line on a spool. It is effective for preventing the backlashing of the line when it is unwound. When the line is unwound, however, the line guide holders of the prior art bend the line and create frictional resistance which results in a reduction in the distance of a throw or cast. The line also has a great resistance when it is wound, and requires a large force for winding. The friction is liable to damage the line. Thus, line guide holders of the past have not performed entirely satisfactorily.